1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid containment assemblies, and particularly to a filter and pump assembly utilized in pools, hot tubs and heated baths having both threaded connections and a latching mechanism to prevent disengagement of the coupled components of the assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common household application calling for the circulation of fluids under medium pressures are backyard swimming pool and hot tub filter assemblies. Pools and hot tubs generally require that water be circulated under pressure to allow for homogeneous water quality chemical treatment, and to prevent the unwanted growth of organisms arising out of stagnant water.
Swimming pool or hot tub water circulation assemblies typically include various filter elements designed to collect debris for easy removal. These filters regularly become full of debris, and thus pool circulation assemblies are designed to permit easy access to them.
A fluid containment assembly described above typically includes a threaded filter body coupled to a filter cover, the filter body and cover being held together by a locking ring or "nut" designed to threadably engage the body or "bolt." Tightening the locking ring to the filter body ensures that the filter cover will not separate from the body under pressure. A filter assembly also includes a seal (typically of O-ring shape) which functions to prevent materials from entering or exiting the filter assembly through the boundary between the filter body and the filter cover.
Undesirable separation of the filter cover from the filter body may occur if the locking ring is allowed to "back off" or unscrew from the filter body. Such unwanted separation can compromise the seal and the performance of the entire assembly.
Prior designs for fluid containment assemblies have suffered from a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage has been an inability to securely latch the filter body to the cover. Another disadvantage has included a design which requires the user to apply substantial physical strength in order to unlatch the assembly. Yet another disadvantage inherent to existing designs has been fabrication of the fluid containment assembly out of a complex arrangement of multiple parts, making operation of the assembly cumbersome, and increasing the cost of manufacture and production.